


red confetti

by phasedvelocity



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Accidental Kiss, Crying, Emotional Roadshow, Guilt, M/M, Make Up, Reciprocated Crush, Secret Crush, So yeah, Tour, aftershow, bruh, confetti, cute hehe, i dont even know lol, josh with yellow hair, lying, make out, or some shit like that - Freeform, pushing away people, this is from a tumblr prompt, tyler really love josh lol, unwanted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 18:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12174432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phasedvelocity/pseuds/phasedvelocity
Summary: " imagine your otp picking confetti out each other's hair after a parade or a football game "well in this case, after a show.





	red confetti

**Author's Note:**

> what lol its pretty okay

" we're twenty one pilots and so are you. we'll see you next time.", tyler said into his microphone with one hand up, showing a peace sign. " peace.",

he bowed down a bit, smiling with pride as he saw all the faces filled with joy in the crowd. he then looked at josh beside him, throwing kisses to the the crowd and his smile grew even more at how his bestfriend was feeling the same thing as him; elated to be alive (and really sweaty too).

not to mention josh being shirtless made tyler's mouth water. he shook his head and continued back observing the crowd, taking in all the cheers, screams and sobs.

after a while, they had to go backstage feeling buzzed and exhausted from the show. they can't wipe off the smiles from their faces because of how wonderful it was and he felt ecstatic and glad.

" i can't believe we did that.", josh spoke up, astonished as they arrived to their dressing room.

tyler wiped the sweat dripping down his face with the back of his hand. " yeah. that was really sick.", tyler threw himself down onto the couch after taking a can of redbull and laid his head back, sighing in content.

he jumped a bit as he felt a quick sudden dip beside him and he raised his head up to be met by josh sitting next to him, scrolling through his phone.

he stared for a bit, admiring how handsome josh looked. the shape of his face and a bit of scruff on his chin. the way his lips kind of pouted a bit. the way his eyes crinkle when he saw something funny on his phone and a smile would gradually grow on his face and the tip of his tongue would come out between his shiny teeth. tyler's eyes practically changed to heart shapes looking at josh

tyler knew he wasn't being very subtle about staring at josh and staring can be quite rude but he just couldn't stop. his eyes were glued to him and he was afraid if he even look somewhere else for a second, he will miss out anything about josh.

suddenly, josh turned his head to look at him and his eyebrows raised when he realized that tyler was staring at him with a flustered face and a lopsided smile.

tyler's eyes went wide and he opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out.

" were you..", josh trailed off, thinking about the words he could say next. " staring at me? ", his face contorted a bit.

tyler gulped and his smile faltered as seconds went by. fuck fuck fuck. he fucked up. tyler was sure that josh gonna think that he was some creep and leave the band.

well, that is a bit extra.

tyler tried to find any other excuses as to why he was smiling and staring at his bestfriend then his eyes elevated to his neon yellow hair. he noticed a bit of red in them and he squinted his eyes to make sure he was seeing correctly.

are those... the red confettis stuck in his hair? he thought.

_that is cute._

he immediately use that as an excuse. " uh- yes? ", tyler stammered. " b-because there are like the thing. the red... thing. confetti, yes- confetti!- in your hair and i was trynna to uh- make sure if it really was the red confetti or you just dyed your hair with... red streaks in them.",

okay wow. what was that? tyler felt like he failed really bad and seemed incapable to speak english properly.

" huh? ", josh's hand flown up to touch his hair and he felt strips of paper in his hair. he picked one from his hair and looked at it, longingly with no expression on his face at all.

he suddenly bursted into laughter and facepalmed. tyler was taken aback as josh suddenly laughed but he was relieved that josh wasn't creeped out. tyler silently thanked the red confetti for saving his life and he will sure as hell appreciate them even more in the future.

" can you pick them out for me? ", josh turned himself to face tyler and ducked a bit to show his yellow hair that have a few red streaks in them- confetti, he meant. he wondered if josh would look even more hotter with yellow hair and red streaks in them. he totally would.

josh dun would have the most hideous hair colour ever but tyler would've still look at josh like the most gorgeous person in the world.

tyler stared at josh's hair. " sure.",

now they both sitting on the couch, facing each other.

tyler didn't have that much opportunity to touch josh's hair before because josh either always covering it or he just didn't have time to do that. even if he have a bit of time, tyler pretty much sure that touching his hair is a bit- well creepy obviously.

but he frequently imagine his hands running through josh hair and how downy it would feel against his palms. and if he could just pull it a bit, would josh feel good from it? josh would probably lean more into him and purr in his shoulder.

tyler quickly get those thoughts out of his head before his dick start to get a mind of his own.

tyler lifted his hand up to josh's hair and started to pick the red confetti out from it. he almost cooed at how soft his hair felt but he bit his lip before any sound could reach his lips.

he noticed how close he was to josh's face right now and he tried so hard not to look at his face because if he does, he won't able to take eyes off of it again and josh would feel weird. it was such a rare chance to be this close to josh's lovely face.

while tyler tried to focus himself on taking the red confetti out of josh's hair, he felt like josh was staring at his face too. and he can feel light waves of breaths hitting his face. he realized how leaden they both were breathing and he was perplexed at how josh was too.

was he actually staring at tyler? is this how it felt being stared at? why was josh staring at tyler? has he done that before? tyler internally screamed.

" and the last one.", tyler murmured as he picked out the last confetti from josh's hair.

his eyes descended down to josh's face to be met by josh's eyes staring back at him. he almost choke on his saliva because he was too close and too intimate. tyler's eyes widen as he was surprised to see josh's eyes this close and how mesmerizing it was. tyler couldn't look away.

meanwhile, josh didn't say anything but his eyes did squinted at him. tyler couldn't breathe at that moment.

" you have the red things in your hair too.", he muttered, looking up to tyler's hair and back down to his eyes.

tyler bit the flesh inside his mouth at how hot josh sounded.he can hear his voice so clearly because of how close they were. he almost shudder at how deep and raspy it sounded.

" really? ", tyler blushed with hands automatically flew up to his hair. he felt strips of thin paper stuck in his hair.

" um, yea.", josh said nonchalantly. tyler literally didn't know how josh could keep his cool right now. " let me help you.",

josh scooted closer to him until their knees met and he straighten up his posture to be able to reach his hand to tyler's hair as tyler was a little bit taller than josh.

tyler couldn't put his eyes anywhere because josh was literally facing him and his face were so, so close. tyler decided that he would just stare at josh's face the whole session. which was a blessing.

he can feel josh's fingertips touching the tip of his hair and how it felt so light and delicate. he even felt a little tickle as josh went from different parts of his hair to another. he can't help but smile to himself.

man, josh touching his hair felt even more incredible.

tyler's eyes darted to josh's lips and they looked so rough and pleasing. he somehow have the feeling to lick them to make it wet and smooth, having to feel all the chapped skin and the ridges. tyler almost puckered up his lips and but he realized what he was doing and stopped thinking about it. he closed his eyes and exhaled silently, trying to get rid of every stupid thoughts in his mind before he do something idiotic.

but he just can't. he just can't when josh was too up close to his face with his velvety hands in tyler's hair. he stared at josh's face again and up close, he was even more stunning. he can see all the little details on his face and they were just so endearing.

his eyes were so mocha and honestly, he could stare at it all day, admiring how it moves with the eyelids and eye bags around his eyes. the way his eyelashes flutters against his cheek. he imagined how it would feel batting against his skin; it'd be so soft and tickly.

suddenly tyler's eyes fell to josh's lips. he regretted doing that because he can't stop once he do that.

 _they are so pretty_ , tyler thought

tyler wished he could touch it whether with his fingers or his lips. he want to feel those lips everywhere on his body because it was just too angelic. tyler felt like the gods above practically carved those perfect lips.

tyler almost let out a whine but he bit his tongue and pressed his lips together to not make it so obvious that he was daydreaming of josh, in front of josh himself. tyler really didn't think this through.

" okay there are a few more left.", josh suddenly spoke up and tyler watched his lips move.

_i wish i could just be a little closer._

tyler leaned his head a bit closer towards josh's face. but he didn't feel satisfied because he still felt he was too far away. tyler really didn't aware of what he was doing and he sure as hell didn't know what he's about to do will ruin every friendship in the world ever.

suddenly, without further thinking, tyler put his mouth on josh's and closing his eyes, enjoying every taste of it. he started to apply suction on josh's rough lips and lick his bottom lip with his tongue like he imagined before. he moaned into the kiss loudly.

_wait_

_fuck fuck fuck._

he pulled away, expeditiously and look at josh's surprised face staring back at him.

tyler tried to explain but nothing came out of his mouth. his breathing went uncontrolled and his lips started to quiver as he can feel the tears crawling up and fighting its way out from his tear ducts.

" ah i'm- sorry- i, fuck.", was all tyler managed to get out from his burning throat before standing up and running away as fast as he can to wherever his feet took him.

the extreme running didn't help his hyperventilation at all, and his vision was blurred with tears that fell so heavily from his eyes like waterfall. he wiped them off with the back of his hand but it didn't work.

without thinking, his feet took a turn into a random room and he shut the door before falling against it to the ground. he hugged his knees close to his chest and buried his head between it to cover his ugly sobs and cries

tyler fucked up so bad. so very bad. why didn't he hold himself back like he can before this? why did he happen to fuck things up in the middle of a big headline tour? he hated himself so much. if he didn't do that, their relationship wouldn't be ruined.

he didn't really feel like josh was kissing him back. did he? tyler didn't know, he was too caught up on how good josh's lips tasted like. it tasted even better than what he had in mind and now he can't do that anymore.

he wondered if josh going to leave the band because of his stupid act. he would, wouldn't he? he definitely will. he would say that tyler was weird and creepy for doing that because he literally kissed his bestfriend, for god sakes.

he will leave tyler forever and he didn't want josh to leave him. he can't do it without josh, he couldn't imagine a life without josh. he might as well just kill himself before it goes even more painful that things already were.

tyler let out a sharp loud sob and he quickly cover his mouth. he shut his eyes tightly hoping that nobody heard his pathetic whiny stupid sobs. tyler acted like the victim here when he attacked josh without consent. he felt so bad, so so bad.

he heard footsteps coming closer towards the door he was laying against and tyler just wanted to stab himself for being too loud.

_look at what you've done._

tyler held back any sounds he was gonna make hoping that the person would walk away. what if it was mark? what is tyler going to explain to him? what is tyler going to explain to him when they decided to cancel the tour? tyler clenched his teeth and clawed at his chest.

" tyler?", a muffled voice came from the other side of the door. it was josh.

oh fuck. it was josh.

tyler didn't respond with anything, instead he kept quiet, praying to whatever god up there that he will just walk away. josh can't see him in this state, he looked too embarrassing and he couldn't face josh right now.

" are you in there? ", his voice was so soft like silk.

no response.

there was a long silence after that.

" i know you're in there, ty.", josh laid his forehead against the door.

tyler silently cursed and bit his lip.

" let me in please? ", josh's voice filled with concern and comfort. " i'm not mad at you.",

tyler furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. why wasn't josh mad at him? he should've been because tyler fucked things up so bad. at this point, tyler would let josh yell at him for fucking up.

" please.", josh trailed off.

tyler sighed and stood up from the floor, dusting away the dirt with his hands. he wiped his tears off so aggressively so there wouldn't any stains or signs that he just cried. but he was pretty sure it didn't work.

he exhaled deeply and put his hand on the doorknob, thinking if this was a good idea. he was mentally preparing himself to whatever josh was gonna do to him.

he finally opened the door slowly, revealing josh standing with eyes searching for tyler. josh saw him and his face immediately changed to relief.

tyler shut his eyes, afraid of what's coming next. he then felt a pair of hands wrapped around his torso so tightly but soft at the same time. tyler eyes popped open, realizing that josh embraced him in a hug.

josh had his head buried in tyler's shoulders and his hands patting his back, softly and sometimes he would run his hands up and down tyler's back to soothe him.

tyler's throat were so dry and he was too addled. josh was hugging him? after he had completely ruined their friendship? what is happening?

maybe josh was pitying him because he would never reciprocate the feeling tyler have for him. that's too good to be true. of course josh, being the good friend he was, cared for tyler even after he fucked up.

but they would just stay as bestfriends and nothing more.

_of course._

maybe he should just forget about it.

whatever

_right?_

tyler's tears were threatening to fall again but he blinked them away and return the hug with a heavy heart. he pursed his lips and sighed quietly, melting into josh's embrace. probably the last time he can do that.

tyler pulled josh away and forced a smile at him. " i'm okay now. let's just go.", tyler's fingers were wringing as he tried to not burst out.

he took a last look at josh with a stretched smile and walked out the door. as he was facing away from josh, he can feel his smile turning into a frown automatically and his breathing went uneven again. but he shut his eyes and tried to get himself together again.

" are you sure? ", josh called out, running after him.

" of course.", he almost choked at the end of the sentence. " i'm good.", he shrugged his shoulders in attempt to make it believable.

josh went silent for a while. " you're lying.", he muttered.

tyler put his wringing hands inside his pockets. " it doesn't matter.", he said, nonchalantly. " i'm really tired."

josh furrowed his eyebrows and looked at tyler. " but-",

" i'm just gonna go take a shower now.", tyler stopped in his tracks and took a left turn. though, he stopped again. " it's okay, josh."

tyler gave him another smile and walked away with his heart dragged onto the floor wherever he goes.

josh stared at him walking away, not aware of the heavy heart.

:::

tyler cried in the shower as much as he can. he felt so empty to the point that he can't cry anymore. he was dehydrated and his throat were so dry.

he can't bring himself to smile anymore. everytime he tried smiling, looking at himself in the mirror, it just felt so forced and dishonest that he would feel even more horrible.

he didn't go out to eat either. after the show, josh and the crew always eat together whether it's takeout or cereals and they would always joke or play mario kart on the tv together, being loud and rowdy.

tyler didn't have the energy to do anything at all. he just wants to lie in his bunk until tour ended and go back to his house and sleep forever, with no communication at all.

in the bunk, he ended up writing some lyrics down but he thought they were all horrible scribbles. he ended up blaming himself again for having a writer's block which makes everything even more worse.

he resorted to music. he just laid on his front with headphones in his ears, bursting the music so loud and planted his face into the pillow as it goes wet from the tears. then he would fall asleep and that was the best part.

everytime josh went to his bunk and asked to hangout, he would just gave him the same forced smile and an excuse.

_busy writing songs. i'll show them to you later. sorry._

_i'm just really tired, maybe later? sorry._

_ask mark maybe? he's a fun dude. i'll just have to get stuff done. sorry_

and josh would always have a betrayed glint in his eyes that his bestfriend was distancing himself away from everyone. especially him.

tyler thought he was doing this for the best. josh was only trying to make him feel better because he was a good bestfriend. he didn't know why he still stuck around until now. tyler was nothing more than just a problem.

a burden.

yeah, that's right.

why does anyone even bother anymore at this point?

tyler was nothing.

yeah, he wrote songs and give people their purpose but what was his purpose without josh? without josh, he was nothing and he realized he had fucked up even more.

he was better off dead. he was selfish to give in to his temptation without thinking the risk behind it. he was selfish to think that he's better off dead. and selfish people deserves to be kicked to the curb.

and so, tyler laid in his bunk everytime they are not performing and rot away in despair.

:::

josh was getting worried. he didn't want to force tyler to do anything he didn't want so he just let tyler push him away.

but this time, he wasn't going to let him do that.

their shows were getting less hyped up and awkward between them. josh hated it so much. music was supposed to be a safe space for him but it just didn't feel like that anymore.

so he went to tyler's bunk.

" tyler.", josh called out softly, from the other side of the curtains.

there was a hummed response.

" let's do something.", josh suggested with a hope in his voice that tyler would actually accept his offer.

" i'm good.", tyler responded, with no emotions in his voice at all.

josh sighed. " can i open the curtains? ",

there was a shuffling sound. " wait.",

after a moment, tyler opened his curtains and looked at him with a big smile. " hi josh.",

josh looked at him weirdly. he wasn't sure if that was a real smile. it looked oddly creepy in a way.

" can we talk? ", josh shot him a nervous grin.

:::

tyler thought about what josh asked about. they want to talk? about what? about ending the band?

_oh fuck._

and the expression on josh's face wasn't that exciting so it must have to be a bad news. he looked down at his stubby hands and stayed there for a bit.

_you deserve this._

tyler flinched and closed his eyes, inhaling a deep breath. the voice was right. he deserved this a lot because he was the one who fucked things up. he was ready for anything that is going to happen.

he didn't know what to do after this. he imagined working at a music store or just stay at home, continuing his depressive life. he wouldn't have any purpose anymore. he was back at square one where he started a long time ago.

he looked up at josh and nodded. josh looked a little relieved and tyler felt even more horrible. does josh really want to stop the band that much?

he got out from his bunk and went to the back room, following josh from behind. they plopped on a couch and nobody said anything until josh spoke up. " are you okay tyler? ",

tyler still can't understand why josh still pretend like he cares about him when tyler himself basically ruined the friendship. of course, he was a good friend but to this extent? maybe josh just doesn't want to hurt tyler.

josh didn't hurt tyler at all though. tyler was the one who hurted josh and himself.

" yeah sure.",

after lying for a long time, he wasn't scared to lie as he was back then. back then, everytime he lies, he would feel like crying but now he was just emotionless. a cold-hearted human with a heart of dark stone.

josh subtly squinted his eyes at him with an unsatisfied face. tyler raised an eyebrow at his expression, surprised a bit. " you're lying.", josh scooted closer to tyler.

tyler gulped and pulled back a bit because he had never seen josh make that face. " why does it matter? ", tyler went back to his character and broke their eye contact by looking at the blank television in front of him. he could see a shadow of his reflection and the most obvious thing he could see was josh's yellow hair.

_that was cute._

" because you're my bestfriend!", josh argued, throwing his hands up in the air for a brief second as tyler can see it in the corner of his eyes.

bestfriend. of course.

tyler scoffed. " okay.",

" what? what's wrong? are we not bestfriends anymore? ", josh's voice toned down.

josh's sad voice always made tyler's heart break and this time it was caused by him. that made his heart even more heavy and all over the place. tyler wondered if he was to be isolated, he wouldn't hurt anyone and that is the best.

tyler's eyes went watery. " i ruined it, remember?", tyler looked down on his lap.

" since when did you ruined it? ", josh asked, oblivious.

tyler looked at him unbelievably and sighed. " stop, josh.", tyler's voice cracked and he immediately stood up from his seat.

before tyler could go back to his bunk, josh's hand caught his arm. " wait, i don't think you did anything wrong.", josh exclaimed.

tyler looked at him weirdly and so confused. why was josh acting like this? this was way too painful for him. did he forgot about what happened? was he lying just to make tyler feel better?

" you are being confusing. ", tyler looked away and released his hands from josh's grip. " don't make me say what happened josh.",

josh caught his hand again, making tyler groaned in frustration and he stood up from his seat.

" me? confusing?", josh huffed. " right. _you're_ the one who's confusing!", he spun tyler around to face him. " first you kissed me then you immediately act like i'm no one to you. what is wrong with you?", josh gritted his teeth in obvious frustration and jabbed tyler's chest with his index finger.

tyler cringed so hard at josh mentioning the thing. didn't josh get it? he ruined their friendship by developing a fucking crush on his very own bestfriend whom were very straight and have dated girls in the past before. and now he acted like it wasn't a big deal? like he just can forget about it and move on with his life?

oh wait, yeah. tyler forgot. josh didn't have feelings for him so he can just forget about the incident.

but it definitely impacted tyler so hard. the incident hurt him so bad that he just couldn't do anything else productive in his life. and it was all because of his fault.

tyler's shoulders slumped down. " i ruined everything, josh. our friendship.", tyler felt a tear ran down his right cheek but he immediately wiped it away with the back of his hand to not show josh that he was in fact crying.

josh's now turn to look at him unbelievably. he massaged his forehead and sighed.

tyler pursed his lips. " nevermind.", tyler said, after seeing josh's reaction.

he spun around to go back to his bunk but before he could do anything, someone from behind him quickly turned him around and push his back against the door, roughly.

he let out an 'oof' and opened his eyes to be met josh's. he was shocked to see josh just slammed him against the door and now currently looking him in the eyes like daggers into his soul. he felt a bit intimidated. and a little turned on too.

" w-what.", tyler stammered, nervous by how josh was so close to his face.

" i like it.", josh sighed, again. " the kiss. ", he muttered, letting go of tyler and let his hands fell to his sides.

what the fuck.

what.

josh- he-

wow okay.

tyler's eyes widen as josh finished his sentence and he felt like fainting. he still can't believe that josh, his bestfriend, whom he thought was straight, and have no chance with whatsoever, liked the kiss he accidentally gave.

that was a lot to take in for tyler.

tyler still haven't moved from his current position and he stared at josh with jaw hanging to the floor and raised eyebrows. he was so shocked. he had never heard such twists like this before and it was just really hard to comprehend.

tyler tried to talk but when he opened his mouth, nothing came out. he closed it and shook his head, trying to get himself together.

tyler started to move back and forth, repeating what josh had said to him in his head one by one to make sure he really heard what josh said.

josh looked at him, ridiculously by how long it was taking him to take in what josh confessed. it was kind of cute, josh thought, that tyler completely forgotten of josh that was standing there.

josh stopped tyler's pacing by putting his hand on tyler's arm and he was pretty sure tyler melted. " hey stop.", josh chuckled.

tyler melted even more.

" w-what?", tyler stammered(again) as he looked down at josh's hand that was on his upper arm.

josh blushed and let his hands go before it hold onto there for too long. " i like it.", josh stated clearly and a bit slow this time.

tyler looked at his mouth that were moving as he speaks and he nodded along the sentence. once the sentence ended, he could be hyperventilating right there but he didn't. instead, his mouth broke into a huge grin and his face started to go red.

josh realized what was happening and he was the same blushing mess as tyler. the grin on tyler's face was totally the cutest thing he has seen the whole week. his face just lighted up immediately and it was just too adorable now that josh thought about it deeply.

" really? ", tyler slowly reached his hand out in uncertainty towards josh. his hand founded its way to his left cheek and stayed there. his thumb stroked his cheek gracefully.

josh shuddered at his touch and can feel all the blood coming to his cheeks. josh bit his smiling lips and looked down at his hands. he nodded not so subtly and looked back up to tyler's eyes, fixing his position there.

tyler felt relieved but dumb at the same time. you can't blame him for not coming up with that, it wasn't exactly obvious for him to figure it out. he thought all this time josh was really friendly and straight so tyler didn't think his feelings would be reciprocated because that's just how he is.

without any warning, josh suddenly smashed their lips together making tyler jumped from his spot. tyler closed his eyes as he felt their mouth working together in sync.

he moaned from how satisfied he felt and everything he had imagined before were true. it felt so good, better than the previous accidental kiss. and the fact that josh was kissing him against the wall was the most hottest thing, even tyler himself never thought of that before.

tyler loosely wrapped his arms around josh's neck and one hand was in his hair, tugging and running his hands through his locks. it felt so soft and he pretty sure he heard josh lowly whimpered at the grip. it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

josh's tongue automatically licked tyler's bottom lip, asking for entrance into his mouth. tyler immediately parted his lips and josh slid his tongue in, exploring every inch of his mouth.

tyler arched his back and gasped as he felt josh's wet and smooth tongue licking the insides of his mouth.

josh started to run his hands up and down tyler's side slowly making his shirt lifted up a bit. he slipped his hands under his shirt and slowly move his fingertips across tyler's stomach.

tyler shivered from josh's cold hands but at the same time, josh's hands on his bare skin felt too good. he felt too much josh surrounding him and there was nothing tyler could've ask more than this.

tyler's lips gradually turning into a smile as he kiss josh when he have another huge realization that hit him in the face. josh was enjoying this kiss as much as him and josh was the first one who initiated it. he felt validated and the feeling of his crush being reciprocated back was amazing. he felt so satisfied and overjoyed.

after a while, josh disconnected their lips and tyler without realizing, whined from the lack of contact and reached out for more by leaning in again. but josh only gave him a peck and smiled sheepishly at him.

josh looked so hot with his messy hair and flustered face. his lips were swollen too and wet with saliva. he felt like kissing him again because his lips looked too good and a waste to not be kissed every second of the day.

they both realized what just happened and smiled to themselves, avoiding eye contact because it was just too awkward. they literally just made out both figuratively and literally, and it was heavenly.

josh was heavenly.

" th- ", they both spoke up at the same time and realized they synced and laughed lightly, still feeling shy.

" you say first.", josh gave him a shy smile.

" that-t was uh great.", tyler rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand.

josh's eyes lighted up. " yeah, i love it.", his fingers started to play with the hem of his shirt.

suddenly, tyler wrapped josh in a huge hug where he engulfed josh's whole body in his arms and buried his head in his neck. josh stumbled back a bit and smiled softly, returning the hug.

josh wrapped his arms around tyler's torso tightly and rubbed his back to soothe him and show affection. he can feel tyler smiled a bit in his neck from it and pulled him closer and tighter. but even though it was too tight and could collapse his chest but josh still enjoyed it as much as tyler.

" hey hey you're too tight.", josh chuckled.

" i'm sorry.", tyler mumbled in his neck and it tickled him a bit.

" hey it's okay, i like the hug.", josh softly whispered in tyler's ear to calm his down.

" no, i meant sorry for everything. sorry if i was worrying you or making you feel like crap by avoiding you.", tyler rested his chin on josh's shoulder.

josh smile against tyler's cheek. " it's okay, ty. i forgive you."

**Author's Note:**

> cringe.


End file.
